It's My Only Wish
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Jared poderia muito bem ter esperado a gravação acabar, mas não, ele tinha que lhe falar naquele momento. Ele vinha a dias lhe falando que precisavam conversar... Padackles/J2


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**IT'S MY ONLY WISH**

* * *

**Título:** It's my only wish  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13

**Beta:** Ninguém.  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação:** K

**Summary:** Jared poderia muito bem ter esperado a gravação acabar, mas não, ele tinha que lhe falar naquele momento. Ele vinha a dias lhe falando que precisavam conversar, e que teria algo muito sério para falar, mas ele não poderia ter deixado para outro momento?

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Como iria se concentrar na série, com aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente? Como iria conseguir parecer sarcástico, irônico e cínico. Se sua mente só mandava tremores para todo o seu corpo. Não sabia o que iria dizer, fazer ou pensar sobre aquilo.

Jared poderia muito bem ter esperado a gravação acabar, mas não, ele tinha que lhe falar naquele momento. Ele vinha a dias lhe falando que precisavam conversar, e que teria algo muito sério para falar, mas ele não poderia ter deixado para outro momento? E aquele maldito sabia que suas falas seriam difíceis, e atuação em si mais ainda.

Já estava cansado, e nunca ficavam satisfeito com o que estava fazendo. E a cada "_corta"_ que o diretor dizia, e a cada "_Merda Jensen, faz direito"_ que Eric gritava, o deixava mais nervoso.

E tudo isso tinha um culpado, que naquele momento estava sossegado em seu trailer, e esse se chamava Jared Tristan Padalecki. Maldito seja ele.

- Sinto muito, não vou conseguir fazer isso hoje! – Jensen disse levantando os braços dando-se por vencido. – Preciso de uma pausa, se for possível.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você nunca teve problema em fazer cenas como essa. – Eric disse de longe. – Mas que seja... Uma hora é o suficiente?

- Com certeza! – afirmou já caminhando na direção contraria para poder descansar em seu silencioso e aconchegante trailer.

E ao chegar ao mesmo, viu que ele não estava tão silencioso quanto imaginava, Jared estava nele. E a ultima coisa que queria naquele momento era olhar para a cara dele, mas não poderia simplesmente expulsá-lo de lá.

Entrou ignorando-o por completo e jogou-se no pequeno sofá que tinha ali e afundou a cabeça em uma das almofadas.

Por incrível que parecesse, Jared estava quieto, não havia dito uma única palavra, desconfiava que ele estivesse até prendendo a respiração, pois nem isso conseguia escutar.

- O que quer? – perguntou Jensen, sabendo que sua voz estava abafada, pois não iria tirar a cara da almofada tão cedo.

- Nada! – escutou Jared responder, mas sabia que ele estava mentindo.

- Se não fosse nada, não estaria aí parado como uma estatua nessa cadeira. – Jensen disse, virando somente um pouco para poder olhar Jared. – Com a cara que você está, se apoiar o cotovelo no joelho e o queixo no punho fica o próprio _O pensador_ – zombou vendo Jared torcer o rosto em desgosto e sorriu – Diz logo o que é!

- É que eu queria saber o que você está pensando sobre... – Jared parou de dizer, parecia que havia engasgado com as próprias palavras. Então resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Se você quer saber se eu estou bem em saber que o meu co-protagonista, aquele com quem eu divido uma casa, e passo a maior parte do meu tempo junto, está apaixonado por mim... – Jensen sentou olhando bem nos olhos de Jared que estava praticamente tremendo de tensão e disse: - Eu estou tendo um pequeno surto pessoal, digamos que eu tive que regravar a maldita cena em que tenho que falar com o Sam por telefone e ser muito sarcástico pelo menos umas oito vezes e ainda aquela merda não saiu como deveria... Bom, digamos que estou otimamente bem!

- Está sendo sarcástico o suficiente aqui. – Jared disse sorrindo. Se ele estava daquele jeito. Bom, pelo menos ele estava pensando muito a respeito.

- E por que será? – Jensen perguntou e voltou a afundar o rosto na almofada.

Não iria responder mais nada para Jared, não naquele momento. E sorriu vitorioso quando escutou a porta de seu trailer bater levemente.

- Em fim só!

-X-

Não fazia nem dez minutos que havia afundado a cabeça naquela bendita almofada, quando bateram na porta de seu refúgio. Gritou um: _"Não estou"_, mas todos naquele maldito set o ignoravam por completo, quer dizer, o ignoravam quando ele realmente precisava ser ignorado. E escutou a porta ser aberta.

- Não acabou a minha hora ainda... – tentou dizer, mas fora impedido.

- É por isso mesmo que estou aqui, Jensen. – disse à moça que entrou. – Por hoje vocês foram liberados, e o seu carro já está a sua espera.

- Obrigado. – disse ele levantando o rosto. Com certeza não era o seu dia de sorte.

Se ele estava voltando para a casa, isso queria dizer que Jared também estaria, pois ela havia dito _'vocês'_ e não _'você'_, então se tinha o _'s'_ queria dizer que ele também estaria naquele carro. Assim que sentou olhou para cima, para o seu teto e disse:

- Deus o que eu fiz? – perguntou fazendo drama. – Se for porque estamos usando o nome de Lúcifer ou de anjos, ou coisas do gênero, por favor, me perdoe! – e teve que rir.

Se o carro estava a sua espera, não o deixaria esperando, resolveu que se trocar seria muito complicado, e que preferia se trocar em casa após um bom banho quente.

Ao sair de seu trailer, passou por Eric que estava sentado e olhando-o com atenção.

- Bem que o Jared disse que você não estava nada bem! – disse ele, e não pode deixar olhar para ele novamente. – Sua cara ta horrível!

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder e apenas acenou. Enquanto acenava para as pessoas despedindo-se, xingou Jared mentalmente de todos os palavrões que lembrava. Ele estava aprontando novamente, e não pode deixar de escutar as pessoas falando o quanto ele não parecia estar bem, e que deveria ir ao médico.

Se as pessoas o queriam bem. Elas poderiam começar o afastando de Jared. Essa sim seria uma boa cura, até colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. E pensou como era irônico, pois aquela manhã Jared havia lhe lembrado sobre a maldita Lei de Murphy.

Talvez tivesse acordado com o pé esquerdo. Não sabia o porquê, mas seu humor havia mudado drasticamente. Talvez até soubesse.

Já havia pensado seriamente no assunto de estar apaixonado por Jared, mas quando resolveu deixar isso de lado, quando resolveu tocar sua vida, arranjar uma namorada, ele chega dizendo: _Jensen, acho que estou apaixonado por você!_

É de foder a cabeça de qualquer um. E agora não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que responder. Se dissesse para si mesmo que não se sentia atraído por ele, era mentira. Que não sentia vontade de beijá-lo, e de sentir a pele dele contra a sua, e aquelas enormes mãos segurando-o com força e... Era bom parar de pensar aquilo, pois entraria no Van e Jared estaria lá.

Por que aquele maldito não poderia segurar a língua dentro da boca um pouco, tinha que sempre ser o espontâneo e sempre dizer o que sente e pensa. E sempre estar pouco se fodendo para o que os outros vão pensar ou falar.

Quis morrer quando entrou na Van e viu o sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto de Jared, e aquelas malditas covinhas, os olhos brilhando, os dentes brancos e a língua que passava vagarosamente pelos lábios de vez em quando.

- O que foi Jensen? Se quiser vomitar a gente para o carro. – ele caçoou, e teve vontade e arrancar aquele maldito sorriso que estava na cara dele com um belo soco. – Sua cara não está nem um pouco boa, até parece que está com dor de barriga, e...

- Jared cala a boca! – o cortou, olhando ferozmente para ele. Seu humor já não era os dos melhores, e ainda ter Jared em seu pé não seria nada legal. – Cara o que deu em você? Você deveria pelo menos estar com vergonha!

- Ah, com vergonha aqui já basta você, Jen. – disse Jared gargalhando, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás. – Eu deixo essa parte com você, pois você é bem melhor nisso do que eu! – e ele riu novamente.

- É sério cara, eu não te entendo.

- Eu sei, sou um bom ator! – Jared disse, e olhou para o lado de fora. E Jensen fez o mesmo, e viu que já estavam chegando.

Não responderia aquele comentário. Já estava cansado, e como todos diziam com uma péssima cara e também com o humor. Não deixaria que Jared o afetasse dessa forma. Precisava pensar e com Jared fazendo tudo para não deixá-lo pensar era o que estava deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Mal o carro estacionou e já estava saindo. Precisava se distanciar de Jared. Tomar um bom banho e pensar.

E não o esperou como sempre fazia. Praticamente correu para dentro da casa, e para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta, e também correu para o seu banho.

-X-

Jared estava passando dos limites. Fazia de tudo para ser notado, mal havia entrado no banho e escutou o barulho do som que ele havia ligado. Precisava de paz, e era o que menos estava tendo. Se sobressaltou quando escutou a voz de Jared acompanhar a música que estava tocando.

**Can you meet me halfway**

_Você pode me encontrar no caminho?_

**Right at the borderline**

Bem no limite

**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**

_E lá que esperarei por você_

**I'll be lookin out, night and day**

_Eu estarei procurando, noite e dia_

**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**

_Você levou meu coração ao limite, e é lá onde eu ficarei_

**I can't go any further than this**

_Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso_

**I want you so bad it's my only wish**

_Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo_

**I can't go any further than this**

_Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso_

**I want you so bad it's my only wish**

_Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo._

Já havia escutado aquela música, mas nunca havia prestado atenção na letra. E Jared parecia cantar com todo o ser, pois não era cantada, e sim gritada.

Ele era um maldito desgraçado que invadia o seu espaço pessoal e fazia o que queria. E naquele momento não estava sendo diferente. Resolveu sair de seu banho e se vestir. E resolveu que seria aquele o momento em que iria resolver aquele assunto.

Não havia se preparado para a tal conversa, mas não teria como deixá-la para depois. Jared não o deixava. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, e abriu a porta, e como estava desconfiando, Jared estava sentado ao pé de sua porta cantando a música, que não parava um único segundo de tocar, ele havia caído, ficando deitado no chão, e continuava a cantar, como se com ela pudesse expressar todos os seus sentimentos, e de certa forma estava conseguindo. Quando ele havia comprado aquele CD? Não se lembrava, mas não era isso que importava no momento.

- Poderia abaixar o volume? – perguntou educadamente, mas Jared parecia alheio ao mundo, pois continuava a cantar.

**Can you meet me halfway**

_Você pode me encontrar no caminho?_

**Me meet halfway.**

_Me encontre no caminho?_

**Right at the borderline**

Bem no limite

**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**

_E lá que esperarei por você_

**I'll be lookin out, night and day**

_Eu estarei procurando, noite e dia_

**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**

_Você levou meu coração ao limite, e é lá onde eu ficarei_

**I can't go any further than this**

_Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso_

**I want you so bad it's my only wish**

_Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo_

**I can't go any further than this**

_Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso_

**I want you so bad it's my only wish**

_Eu te quero tanto, é o meu maior desejo._

- Da pra você pelo amor de Deus abaixar esse som, precisamos conversar! – disse para ele, que já olhava, pois havia dito em alto e bom som, sentindo sua garganta arder.

- Claro! – respondeu Jared levantando-se e seguindo a direção do seu quarto. Quando ele voltou parou bem em sua frente e sorriu. – Podemos conversar agora. – ele deu seu belo sorriso, todo covinhas, que era simplesmente irresistível, mas não poderia pensar naquilo no momento.

- Cara, você desde que me disse que estava apaixonado por mim, não para de ficar me cercando, assim eu não consigo pensar no que dizer! – Jensen foi direto ao ponto, vendo que o sorriso de Jared não diminuiu um único milímetro e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – O que foi?

- Não quero que você pense muito sobre isso! – Jared disse, dando de ombros. – Se você pensasse de mais iria pirar, não adianta falar que não. Eu te conheço cara. – Jared sorriu novamente e encostou-se ao batente da porta ficando muito próximo de Jensen. – Se você pensasse de mais, falaria que não é sadio dois caras heteros entrarem em um relacionamento gay. E quando pensasse sobre isso iria ficar com medo, muito medo. E iria me repelir tanto que poderia acabar com a nossa amizade. Olha só você, nem conseguiu trabalhar hoje.

Jensen estava sem fala, pensava que seria ele a falar ali, mas parecia que Jared tirava de sua boca todas aquelas palavras. Iria mesmo dizer aquilo que acabara de ouvir.

- E também iria dizer que nunca se relacionou com um homem, mas lembre-se eu também não. – Jared riu e olhou bem em seus olhos, parecia que ele poderia ler sua alma com aquele olhar. – Mas eu não posso fazer nada a respeito do que estou sentindo. E cara, eu entendo sinais. E você não fica nem um pouco atrás.

Jensen congelou, ele havia percebido seus olhares. Era agora que tudo estava realmente perdido. O que faria agora? Mas e ele não estava com medo?

- Se eu estou com medo? – Jared perguntou a Jensen como se estivesse mesmo lendo seus pensamentos. – Eu estou fodido de medo. Você não sabe o quanto isso me assusta, não sei como não percebeu isso durante esses últimos dias, quando resolvi que deveria te falar...

Jensen não estava mais escutando Jared. Como pode deixar de perceber, estava tudo na sua frente o tempo todo. Jared esteve o cercando, o tocando mais que o necessário, e sempre que começava a falar sobre alguns assuntos se reprimia, estava mais escandaloso que o normal, com mais expressões e mais sorrisos que não eram verdadeiros. Como pode ter sido tão cego.

- Você não sabe o que tenho passado nesses últimos dias! – confidenciou Jared. – O medo de levar um belo soco na cara hoje no seu trailer.

- Jared cala a boca! – disse Jensen já cansado de escutar a voz dele argumentar. – Cara, você sempre fala de mais!

E sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, levantou um pouco o corpo e envolveu o pescoço dele e o beijou. Estranhou estar beijando uma pessoa maior e sentir a barba pinicar um pouco, mas esqueceu-se totalmente disso quando procurou e encontrou a língua de Jared.

O beijo dele era melhor do que havia imaginado, as mãos dele haviam ido ao encontro de sua cintura prensando-o contra o seu corpo, e também era totalmente diferente do que havia imaginado. Era melhor, bem melhor. Quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar, separam-se, mas continuavam abraçados.

- Jared, você parece uma pré-adolescente falando. – Jensen sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Não sabia o que tinha feito, e se realmente tinha feito bem, mas era muito bom sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o seu. – Fez eu me sentir em um filme de comédia romântica para meninas!

Jared não se segurou e gargalhou, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e puxava e apertava Jensen cara vez mais contra o seu corpo. Ele era impossível, se Jensen falava que não o entendia, ele poderia bem dizer o mesmo. Jensen era previsível, mas tinha horas que ele ia totalmente contra as suas regras e não agia como Jensen Ackles agiria, mas quem disse que ele não gostava de surpresas?

- Jen, você é impossível!

- Não só eu, Jay!

E como se um imã os puxassem, seus lábios se colaram novamente, e a certeza que os dois tiveram naquele momento, que nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo. Bom, eles iriam descobrir o que seria melhor do que um simples beijo, mas naquele momento, era o que eles realmente precisavam.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas que tanto amo. Cá estou com mais uma Oneshot.

Hoje eu estava afim de escrever uma comédia romântica, pois nunca escrevi nada do gênero, sei lá acho que o filme, A verdade nua e crua, me fez ver que o amor pode ter seus lados divertidos, ta eu sei que não sou boa com comédia, e que eu sou bem melhor em outras coisas, mas não em comédia... Ainda mais romântica, mas eu tentei. Bom, sobre a música é a _Meet Me Halfway – Black Eyed Peas. _Eu só a usei, pq eu achei que seria uma forma de fazer a ficha do Jensen cair um pouquinho. KKK. Não sou muito fã de _songfic_, mas já consegui escrever três para esse fandom, o que é magnífico, e sempre fico contente com o resultado. Se a tradução estiver errada ou algo do tipo, por favor, não me matem, eu não sei inglês e não sou fã da língua. Então relevem. KKK

**Vou fazer uma proposta:**

Se você leu, riu e/ou gargalhou. Quer dizer que eu pelo menos fiz uma fic aceitável. Então o que acha de compartilhar sua alegria comigo mandando uma review, nem que seja dizendo, euri. – isso me lembra o emoticon do Will –q. Eu vou me sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se você mandar somente isso. Pois me esforcei bastante nesse fic, eu nunca tinha escrito algo assim.

E gostaria de agradecer a **Mary Spn**, pois o tanto que ela me aturou e me animou não foi pouco. Mary, obrigada mesmo.

Beeijos.

Review? ;3~


End file.
